Hanzel War
The Hanzel War took place 1,000 years ago during Abril's time. The battle was split between 2 group of the Hanzel Family. The enemy of Izan Hanzel was formed by Darkness gathering with him 4 other leaders in the battle against Izan and those who follow her. The battle was started with the argument and question of having Izan as the head leader of the Hanzel Tribe with all of her choices and slowly taking power in her own hands ignoring the other 6 Leaders of the Hanzel Tribe. With the Marriage of a Human who was a White Knight Leader. Myland saw a Dark future for the Hanzel Tribe and split himself apart from Izan's leadership in power. When the battle has begun the Enemy of Izan expanded over 5x more then 3,000 men that where serving Izan. In this attempt of a battle and Myland and his servent being late the battle did not take action till the members of Myland arived to help in the fight. When they have arived the war has begun and without warning traitors among Darkness's army came to be with this whole thing planned by Myland, Darkness was betrayed by 1 of his 4 leaders. Myland making his way in the Castle of Izan's wail everyone else was dealing with the fight against 3 different sides Myland and his followers finally made it to the room that Izan, Zorn, and the Human where. With Zorn's foolish attempt of trying to stop Myland from getting anywhere close to them he has failed and was poisoned in the process of the fight. Myland making his strike against Izan's husban the White Knight Leader his death came with the blade of Myland's sword. With the fight falling into Myland's hands he took pitty on Zorn who was still poisoned on the ground trying to fight against Myland and cured him. Without warning Izan found that to be the perfect time to strike and imprison him in stone with Myland's 2 servants trying to save him they both fell in imprisonment of there own. With Myland and his followers sealed away, Zorn on the ground recovering from the poison, and Izan's husban death no one was around to warn Izan of a Murder happening. With Izan's death in the end the Army of Darkness retreat and abandon without knowing of Izan's death in turns of it. After Zorn's recover through he saw that Izan and her husban was dead and Myland and the other 2 servants of his where no where to be found he blame them for the death of Izan and seek his revange on Myland for what he have done. The truth to the Hanzel War was lost in the burning of the Castle as the war that was brought ended and a new hatred grow towards all of the Hanzel members. The Hanzel Tribes been split up into 5 different groups forming there new names of theres. All except for the Hanzel who remain loyal to Izan to the end. #Darkness took on the title Van~Gon in his terms meaning Demons of the Shadow #Jaz took on the title Lunce in her terms meaning The Lost Souls #Myland took on the title Vinael in his terms meaning Hopes of Returning #Zorn who kept the title Hanzel in terms of the family it means Demons of Hell #Jerin (Not exposed in Knight's Quest 1) took on the title Numed in his terms meaning Time and Fate The 5 Tribes where born on this day with there own way of growing and making there ways. Each Tribe still had the title Hanzel burn on them and with them the Swords that made them Hanzel in the first place. And with this the war between the 5 tribes grew stronger then ever before with many making allies with the other tribes of there own brothers and sisters against there brothers and sisters.